


Sweet Seduction

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin attempts to seduce Brian with conversation heart candy.





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Uh, Brian?” I asked delicately, peering inquisitively over his shoulder. “What’re those?”

“Edible evil incarnate,” Brian snapped, bristling visibly as he glared at the objects of his disdain which were spread liberally across his desk top. “They’re vile little dregs of mushy hetero bullshit all packed into artificially-flavoured, sugar-loaded morsels of solidified saccharine sewage.”

“Ah,” I replied, backing away hastily as I received a facefull of 'extremely pissed off' vibes.

Feeling that this was clearly a delicate topic and that further questioning may be hazardous to my continued existence, I stood back and watched my seething partner with curiosity.

Brian had at least ten packets of colourful heart-shaped candies unwrapped and strewn across his work area. Shuffling a little closer, I could see that each candy was inscribed with a heart motif bearing a word or phrase.

Among these little idioms, I could make out such cloying taglines as ‘Be Mine’, ‘Real Love’, ‘Call Me’, ‘You & Me’, “My Baby’, and “ILuvU’.

It was like the candy form of an anti-Brian.

“You know,” Brian fumed suddenly, practically grinding his teeth in frustration, “I wonder what I’d have to do to expunge February 14th from existence. I mean, how hard could it be to have a year with 364 days?”

“Well, you’d need to recruit a meteor the size of Mars to smash into the earth and knock it out of its solar orbit.” I told him with a grin, slipping an arm around the back of his chair. “The only snag in that plan would be the obliteration of all life on the planet. I take it this little project is a Valentine’s Day pitch?”

“For Sugar Kane’s Konfectionaries,” Brian sighed in irritation. “Ruben Kane had this ‘fabulous, original’ idea to produce these… _things_ for Valentine’s Day. I tried to warn him that every fucking candy company in the whole goddamn world does the same thing, but he wouldn’t listen. And now _I_ have to sell these repulsive pieces of shit.”

“That pretty rough.” I sympathized, trying hard not to let my voice betray the fact that I was roaring with laughter on the inside.

The idea of Brian Kinney having to advocate the sweetness of chubby little candy-bearing cherubs was just too precious for words.

“I mean, look at this!” Brian exclaimed, showing me the pad of paper on which he had been recording the array of different phrases the candy hearts could bear. “‘My Pet’, ‘Sure Love’, ‘Cool Cat’, ‘Love Bird’…What kind of civilized human being is going to want this crap?”

“Romantics types,” I answered, my fingers smoothing the hair at the nape of his neck soothingly. “Y’know, those love-struck Beau Brummels who hide ‘Marry Me’ hearts under their sweethearts’ pillows for them to find when they slip between the sheets…”

“Do people actually do that?” Brian asked, looking horrified. When I shrugged, he lowered his head into his hands and moaned. “I can’t take this sickening girly mush. I’m _fucked_.”

“No you’re not,” I assured him, leaning over his shoulder and resting my chin against his collarbone. “You just have to sell these things the way you sell everything else. With sex.”

“With sex?” Brian repeated with a hearty roll of bitter laughter. “I’ve never been so turned off by anything in my whole life. In fact, we could market these as anti-Viagra.”

Brian made a sweeping gesture with his hand to indicate the array of multicoloured candy on his desk.

“You can look, Sunshine, but I promise you won’t find a single ‘Suck Me’, ‘Lick Me’, ‘Blow Me’ or ‘Spank Me’. I guess if I squint really hard I can almost make the ‘L’ in ‘Good Luck’ into an ‘F’…”

“There, you see?” I cooed alluringly as I conspicuously unzipped my fly and let my jeans drop to the floor. “All you need is a little inspiration…I might be able to help you with that.”

Brian watched with one eyebrow raised amusedly as I came around his chair, swishing my ass to give him a better view of my new form-fitting briefs. He instinctively reached out and took hold of my hips as I climbed onto his lap, straddling him as I laid little butterfly kisses along the line of his throat.

“Jus…Justin,” Brian murmured after a few moments, putting a hand under my jaw to gently pull me away from his neck. “I know you’re sexy, Sunshine. But I’m not selling you; I need to sell these sugar-coated pieces of Cupid shit.”

“Patience,” I chastised him, tapping my finger lightly against his nose. I leaned across the desk and plucked up an orange heart with ‘Kiss Me’ inscribed on the frount.

I placed the candy between my teeth with the words facing outwards and turned back to Brian with a seductive smile.

“Ok, I’m starting to see it,” Brian mused, as if he were appraising something a graphic designer at Kinnetic had put together. I glared at him because that was _so_ not the reaction I’d been hoping for.

I leaned back across the desk to the assortment of heart-shaped candies and selected a second one. I carefully arranged the two hearts and then turned back to Brian, this time with the message ‘Kiss Me’ ‘Top Dog’ between my teeth.

This time Brian grinned and complied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing the candies deep into my mouth along with his tongue. His hands slid down and began to caress the tops of my thighs. I moaned softly…and then choked as the candies made a break for freedom down my trachea.

“Choking is _not_ sexy,” Brian exclaimed, pounding me on the back as I coughed and spluttered, my eyes streaming. After a few seconds, I managed to stop choking long enough to chew up the candies in order to keep them from re-offending.

“Ew…these things taste like toothpaste!” I declared, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Then, thinking that statement alone wasn’t going to help Brian, I offered, “Toothpaste can be sexy. Remember when we did that dentist role play and-”

“And you squirted an entire fucking tube of toothpaste all over me and then refused to lick it off because you said you’d get fluoride poisoning? How could I forget? I smelt like Colgate Total for weeks afterwards. That was _defiantly_ not sexy, Sunshine.”

Brian glared at me as the memory seemed to flood back to him. The worst part had been when he’d accidentally swallowed the mouthful of Listerine I’d given him to ‘freshen his breath’ while I reclined the ‘dentist chair’.

Was it my fault I didn’t realise the chair could recline to a point where its occupant was almost upside-down?

The long and short of it had been that Brian ended up being sick, and then told me he was never going to brush his teeth in my presence again. God, he’s such a drama princess sometimes.

“Well, I don’t need them to taste delightful,” I purred as I leaned forward and licked a line up the side of Brian’s throat. “I have you.”

Brian’s head lolled back and I continued my administrations as I reached for two more candy hearts. I pulled back a little and showed Brian my new selections- ‘Purr-fect’ and ‘IMA Tiger’- before pushing them slowly, provocatively between my lips.

I rubbed my head up underneath his chin, licking and nipping at his skin and making a purring noise deep in my throat. I stretched like a cat and slowly kneaded the muscles of his lower back with my fingertips.

“Easy Tiger,” Brian growled huskily after a few moments. He lifted my head and put his mouth against my ear as he showed me a green candy heart he’d just picked up. It said ‘Heat Wave’. “We should take some of those clothes off before you get too hot…”

Brian grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head in one sinuous motion. I watched lustfully as he picked up a yellow candy with ‘All Mine’ written on it and slowly drew it down my chest, from the dip between my collar bones down to my navel and back again.

It was such a fucking come-on that I gave a needy whimper and shifted my body as close to Brian’s as my protesting knees would allow. He gave me a wicked smile and popped the yellow candy into his mouth.

Abandoning all attempts at self-control, I went in hasty pursuit of the little heart, but Brian refused to relinquish it. He kept moving it around with his tongue each time I’d attempted to fish it out with mine.

Well fine- two could play at that game.

I pulled away from Brian, leaned over to the desktop again and found the candy heart with the message I’d been looking for. I turned back to Brian, smiling mischievously as I displayed my finding. The little heart was shell pink in colour and had ‘Go Fish’ printed across it in red.

I slipped it down the front of my briefs.

It never ceases to amaze me how fast Brian can move when he wants to. I swear he can do the Nightcrawler thing.

I suddenly found myself bent spread-eagled over the desk, with the majority of the heart candies trapped between my chest and the desktop. My briefs seemed to have mysteriously vanished, and the next sensation I was aware of was the burning stretch of a lubed finger being pushed slowly inside me.

For a split second, I was able to appreciate the beauty of the fact that the white heart candy right beside my face said ‘Got Love?’.

“Purr for me again, Tiger,” Brian demanded huskily as I felt another two fingers slide in along the first. In the mixed euphoria of pain and bliss that had begun to consume me, the sexy purr came out as a discordant yowl, but I don’t think Brian cared.

Over the whimpering yelp I gave as Brian’s long fingers twisted upwards to graze my prostate, I could hear the tearing of a condom wrapper and the squelch of lube being squirted out. Brian wrapped an arm around my waist to prevent my hips from slamming into the desk, and pushed himself inside me slowly.

The sex was hard and fast, and as always, over far too soon.

Afterwards, we lay there satiated; me with my chest pressed flat against the desktop and Brian flopped limply across my back. I was fairly sure I was going to have little candy heart-shaped impressions all over my chest and face when we finally stood up, but it would be so worth it.

Brian’s four o’clock shadow was rubbing uncomfortably against my cheek each time he breathed, and I turned my head slightly to alleviate the razor burn. As I did, a purple love heart that had been impressed into my cheek fell to the desktop and caught my eye. I stared at it for a few seconds and then picked it up.

“Brian,” I asked cautiously. “Why does this one say ‘I Club You’?’”

Looking puzzled, Brian raised himself onto his elbows and took the candy from me. He examined it carefully and then laughed uproariously, his chest heaving against my back.

“It says ‘I ♥ You’, you twat, not ‘I ♣ You.”

“Well, they should make the symbols clearer!” I huffed. “That could cause some real misunderstandings. Like what if a guy gave one to a girl thinking it said “I ♥ You’, but she reads it as ‘I ♠You’?”

“She’d probably ♣ him,” Brian grinned, slowly standing up and groaning a little.

I stood up too and carefully peeled off the heart candies that had adhered to my chest. Brian came up behind me with a damp cloth and attempted to clean me up a little. He laid a big, sloppy kiss on the sensitive spot just behind my ear.

“Thanks, Sunshine,” he murmured softly against my skin. “You’ve given me new inspiration.”

“Anytime,” I replied, laying my head back against his shoulder. “It’s only because I ♥ you…”

THE END  



End file.
